The Twister
by Amerique
Summary: A twister hits Hazzard without warning, and the Duke boys go missing. And one of the boy's gets found by an unexpected person. Please R&R, I love to hear what ya'll think.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

**Here's a story I thought of one day during a bad thunderstorm. I hope ya'll like it. Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Storm **

The wind was blowing through the small town of Hazzard, Georgia. The sky had steadily darkened throughout the day and the smell of rain was in the air. The temperature had been in the mid eighties all day and the humidity level was starting to rise. Thunder could be heard in the distance and everyone knew a storm was quickly approaching. Rushing to get things inside before the storm hit, cousins Bo, Luke, and Daisy, were busy getting the farm ready before it started raining. While Daisy was getting the laundry taken care of, Bo and Luke were trying to push their car, the General Lee, inside the barn since it had broken down and they were in the process of fixing it when the weather started changing.

"Boy, what a day for the General to break down." Bo said to his oldest cousin, Luke.

"Yeah, and I still don't know why he just up and quit like that earlier today." Luke said in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe Uncle Jesse will let us work on 'em in the barn."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it depends on how bad the storm is and if he needs any help inside."

"Oh, yeah, I guess yer right."

"Ain't I always?"

"Um well there was the time when-"

"Ok, so I was wrong once. Now c'mon, let's just get the General in the barn 'fore it starts raining."

"Alright." Bo said as he and Luke pushed the General inside the barn. just as they got the General in the barn, it started raining. It didn't start out with a few drops like normal, it just started pouring down.

"Oh great, its raining." Bo said as he looked out the barn door.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Luke said sarcastically. Bo just gave Luke a dirty look before saying something.

"Think we should run?"

"Run where?" Luke asked.

"Run to the house. Maybe if we run fast enough we can get inside without getting very wet."

"Bo, I highly doubt that'll work. We'd be drenched before we even got half way to the door."

"Well we can't stay out here all day. I don't see any other way to get inside right now."

"We'll just wait until the rain lets up, then we'll head inside."

"Fine. ya know Luke, you don't have a very big sense of adventure anymore. When we was kids you was almost always the first one to do something dangerous."

"Well I ain't a little kid anymore. Unlike some people, I actually act my age."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Bo asked slightly offended thinking Luke was talking about him.

"What I mean is I don't act like a five year old and I think things through before I do something, unlike someone I know."

"What are you sayin'? That I'm immature?"

"Well, you definitely ain't mature."

"What's that s'posed to mean? I'm mature, just 'cause I don't act like you doesn't mean I'm immature."

"Well if yer so immature, then why do you always rush into things without thinking?"

"Well, I um…"

"See, you can't even answer a simple question. If you were mature, then you could've answered that question with no problems." Luke said harsher then he meant to. Bo just looked at Luke, angry at him for talking to him the way he had. Not wanting to start a fist fight, Bo just turned around and left the barn, instantly becoming drenched with rain. While Bo was walking, and trying to keep his balance against the strong wind, something told him to look out across the fields. Looking out across the fields, Bo didn't see anything at first, but as he kept watching, he could just start to see the outline of what appeared to be a funnel cloud forming. After watching it for a few more seconds, Bo realized it was a funnel cloud as it started it's descent towards the ground.

"Oh no, I gotta tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy." Bo said to himself as he started running towards the house. Bo raced up the porch steps and rushed inside, dripping wet. Daisy, who was sitting at the kitchen table, saw Bo come inside dripping wet.

"Bo Duke, you know better then to come inside all wet like that." Daisy said to Bo.

"You and Uncle Jesse gotta get to the cellar." Bo said frantically.

"Why? What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"There's a tornado forming out in the fields. Hurry and get to the cellar." Bo said as he ran back outside to warn Luke. Right after Bo stepped on the ground, hail the size of quarters started falling. Ignoring the hail hitting him, Bo ran as fast as he could against the wind.

"Luke! Get to the cellar!" Bo yelled above the howling wind and pouring rain and hail. Luke just barely heard Bo yelling and rushed out to see what was going on. Before Luke could get to the barn door, Bo came rushing in. Luke noticed the numerous cuts and bruises on Bo's face and arms and knew right away that something was wrong.

"Bo, what's the matter?"

"Luke, we gotta get to the cellar and fast."

"Why? What's happening?"

"There's a tornado and I think it's heading this way." Bo said as he started pushing Luke towards the cellar. When Luke was outside of the barn, debris was flying around everywhere. Bo had stopped pushing Luke, and they were both now running towards the cellar at top speed. They were about half way to the cellar, when a large branch snapped and fell on top of the cellar doors. Not having time to try to move it, Bo and Luke took off running, desperately trying to find any kind of shelter that could withstand a twister. They had spotted and old mine shaft, but everything went black and that was the last either of them remembered until they would wake up, if they woke up that is.

After they were sure the twister had passed, Jesse and Daisy tried to open the cellar doors. It took both of them pushing as hard as they could before the tree branch finally fell off the doors.

"Daisy, you wait here. I'm gonna see how bad it is, and if there's any sign of the boys." Jesse said as he started to walk out of the cellar. Both Jesse and Daisy were extremely worried about Bo and Luke, since neither of them had made it to the cellar. What seemed like hours later, but which in fact had only been a few minutes, Jesse came back and called for Daisy to come out. Daisy stepped out and stood next to her uncle as he continued to survey the damage.

The old barn that the General Lee was in was completely knocked down, and the orange stockcar buried under the debris. The house was in better shape, but still suffered severe damage, which made it unsuitable to live in until it was fixed. A fair sized maple tree had fallen through what was once the living room and all the windows were blown out. The porch had also been knocked down. there was debris lying all over the yard, things ranging from trees and other types of wood and lumber, to garbage, and even a couple of cars, neither belonging to the Dukes. Daisy's jeep, Dixie, was nowhere to be seen, along with Jesse's old white pickup truck. But what worried the elderly Duke and young woman, was the fact that their two lost family members were nowhere to be seen.

"Uncle Jesse, where do you think Bo and Luke are?" Daisy asked worried and frightened. Jesse took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know baby, I don't know. But don't you worry none, their both strong young men and although they may not seem like it at times, they both got good heads on their shoulders and they probably headed for someplace else to hide." Jesse said trying to calm his nice down. Jesse just couldn't help but get the feeling that things wouldn't be fine, at least not until the boys were found, safe and sound.

An elderly woman and her husband were out surveying the damage that had been done to their land by the twister. Trash and other debris had been blown into their yard and some of the shingles had been torn off the roof of the house and a few off the barn. As they were walking along the fence that separated their property from their neighbors, something odd caught the elderly man's eye.

"Wait here dear, I'm going to go check something out." The man said gently to his wife.

"Alright dear." His wife said as he started walking towards the object that had caught his eye. As he got closer, he could just start to make out the outline of what appeared to be a body. Going as fast as he could, he ran over to the still form. Bending down and gently rolling the person over, the man saw that it was a young man who appeared to be in his mid twenties with dark brown unruly hair. The man then checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. It was faint, but there.

"Mary, go call an ambulance and hurry!" The man called to his wife.

"What's the matter George?"

"There's a young man over here and I think he's hurt badly." Not saying another word, Mary ran into the house as fast as she could go. Knowing the phones would most likely be down, she went directly to the old CB that the couple kept in case of emergencies. While Mary was trying to get a hold of someone for help, George was carefully trying to pick the young man up so he could carry him inside. After getting the young man over his shoulders, George carried the young man inside the house.

"I didn't have any luck. The CB is out, I even checked the phone just incase, but it is down too." Mary informed.

"Alright, let's get him taken care of the best we can here, then we'll try to get him to the hospital." George said to his wife. Nodding, Mary went into the bathroom to get the medical kit.

* * *

**OKay, now here comes the part where you tell me what you thought of the first chapter. If I get enough reviews, then I'll update sooner. And yes, I've already started on chapter 2. So go ahead and push the little square purple button and let me know what you think. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Find

**Here's chapter 2. I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Almost 10 reviews on one chapter, and it ain't even been up a day yet :) But I ain't complainin'. Every review helps keep me writing. Anywho...enough from me, on to the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Find**

After coming back from Choctaw County, Hazzard County commissioner, Jefferson Davis "Boss" Hogg was cruising down the back roads of his county. He began to wonder what had happened to Hazzard because of all the trees that were knocked down, and there was debris ranging from shoes and household items, wood, and a couple of cars a few miles apart along side the road looking as if they'd just been dumped there.

Because he hadn't heard about the twister striking Hazzard earlier that day, he was extremely confused and believe it or not, worried about the citizens of Hazzard. They had had some rain and the usual thunder and lightning in Choctaw County, but there wasn't any damage done. Boss was looking around at the debris when his driver, Alex, noticed something lying in the middle of the road.

"Boss?" Alex asked.

"What is it Alex?"

"There's something lying on the side of the road. Would you like me to stop and see what it is?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," Boss said motioning with his hand that he really didn't care about what was lying on the side of the road and that he also wasn't listening. "It's probably just some garbage lying on the side of the road. There sure seems to be a lot of it lying around today." Boss said as Alex pulled over to see what was lying in the side of the road. After the car came to a complete stop, Alex got out and walked towards the object. As he got closer, he began to realize what it was. Rushing back to Boss' white convertible with his classic bullhorns on the hood, the middle aged man started talking.

"Boss, I think you better come have a look at this." Alex said motioning to the object lying on the side of the road.

"This had better be good, as in money good." Boss said completely unprepared for what he was about to find. After Alex let Boss out, Boss waddled over to the object. Getting closer to it, Boss could just start to make what it was.

"A man? What's he doing here?" Boss said. Sure enough there was a man wearing a pale yellow over shirt, which was covered in mud and gunk, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt under the over shirt. As Boss rolled the man over, he let out a loud gasped when he saw who it was. There lying on the ground covered in mud, dirt, and blood, was a young blond, who appeared to be in his early twenties. Alex came back over and kneeled down next to Boss. When he saw the face of the young man, recognition sparked in his mind.

"Hey Boss, isn't that one of them kids who always get in yer way?"

"Yeah, that is one of them. I wonder what happened here."

"I dunno, but from the looks of things, it looks like a twister came though here."

"I think yer right."

"Is he still alive?"

"I dunno." Boss said as he checked for a pulse. Boss gave a sigh of relief when he found a faint pulse.

"We should get him to Doc Appleby."

"Nu uh, doc can't help him now." Boss said.

"Uh, how come?"

"Doc's outta town." Boss said as he looked at his driver.

"Then we should get him to Tri-County Emergency."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear they got a good charity ward there." Boss said as he and Alex carefully picked up the unconscious man.

"Say Boss, what's his name?"

"His name is Bo Duke. Him and his cousin, Luke Duke are always getting in my business, but with him in the hospital, hehehe, I'll be able to carry out my pla- er, um plants, without him trampling on them." Boss said with a smile that would make a baby cry. After Bo was in the backseat of Boss' car, Alex then drove the group towards the Tri-County Emergency. Even though Boss wasn't very fond of the Dukes, he had enough of a good side to him to help one out if they're hurt and there's no one else around to help them. Boss was sitting in the backseat with Bo, trying to get him to wake up as they drove towards the hospital.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Daisy were just getting to town, since they had to walk because of there being no other source of transportation and they couldn't call anyone for help since the CB in the house had been crushed under the tree branch that fell through during the storm.

"Looks like town just got the leftovers from that twister." Daisy said as she and Jesse walked towards their friend Cooter Davenport's garage. Cooter was a good friend of the Dukes, and probably the best mechanic in the south, and without the Dukes, ol' Cooter probably wouldn't even have a business, considering the fact that Bo and Luke brought in most of his customers. Daisy and Jesse walked inside the garage and were glad to see Cooter was there safe and sound. Because he had been working on a car, Jesse and Daisy figured he didn't know about the twister earlier that day. Cooter was so wrapped up in his work, he didn't even hear his friends come inside.

"Cooter? We need yer help sugah." Daisy said to Cooter. Cooter jumped nearly a mile high when Daisy patted him on the shoulder and started talking to him, because of that, Cooter ended up hitting his head on the hood of the car. A loud bang could be heard echo through the garage, and both Dukes were surprised Cooter was still in the land of the living.

"Ow…what in the…oh, Daisy, it's just you and Uncle Jesse. Ya'll scared me half to death." Cooter said as he took off his dirty old ball cap and started rubbing the back of his head, which was starting to spot a good sized goose egg bump. Once the pain subsided, Cooter noticed that Bo and Luke weren't with Jesse and Daisy.

"Uh, hey, where's Bo and Luke at?" Cooter asked as he carefully replaced his cap.

"For one, I ain't yer Uncle Jesse, and two that's why we're here." Jesse said pointing a finger at the greasy mechanic.

"What do you mean Unc- er I mean Jesse?"

"What I mean is the boys are missin'. When that twister hit, neither one came down to the cellar. We looked around, but we didn't see hide or hair of them boys."

"Twister? I ain't heard nothin' 'bout a twister. And I ain't seen Bo 'n Luke since early this mornin' after I towed the General back to the farm." Cooter said confused.

"There was a twister a couple o' hours ago. Me 'n Daisy made to the cellar, but Bo 'n Luke didn't make it to the cellar. The last we seen of either of them was when they were outside workin' on the General Lee, then Bo came rushin' inside and warned us 'bout the twister." Jesse explained. After letting everything sink in, Cooter started to get up set.

"You don't think that they…" Cooter began but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I don't think they are, at least not until we have some evidence to prove that they're, well you know." Jesse said reassuringly.

"I hope yer right Uncle Jesse."

"Cooter, I ain't yer Uncle Jesse. Now I think we should get out there and try to find the boys. Cooter, do you got a car we can use?"

"Yeah, I think I do. You'll need to put gas in 'er, but I won't charge ya fer it." Cooter said.

"Thank ya Cooter. You think you can keep yer eyes open and yer ears on for any sign of 'em?"

"Sure thing Jesse." Jesse and Daisy walked out of the garage and headed towards the sheriff's department. When Jesse and Daisy walked into the sheriff's department to file a missing person's report for Bo and Luke. When they got there, they were surprised to no one in there.

"Enos? Rosco? Are you here?" Jesse called out hoping to get an answer. When Jesse got no answer, he decided to check all the places they tended to 'hide' at in the old building. After searching everywhere, Jesse knew that they weren't there.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm worried about Bo and Luke." Daisy said as she gave Jesse a hug.

"Me too Daisy, me too. Don't you worry none though, we'll find them." Jesse said reassuringly.

"I just hope yer right." Daisy said as she hugged her uncle tighter.

'I hope I am too. I just hope it ain't too late to save them.' Jesse thought to himself.

* * *

**Ok folks, ya'll know what to do now. Leave me a review and I'll try to update soon. (Like maybe the next day kind of sooner.)hint hint**


	3. Chapter 3: “Who am I?”

**Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed so far, ya'll are great! Ya know what to do at the end, well now on to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Who am I?"**

Luke slowly awoke with a severe pounding in his head. Luke tried to open his eyes, but when he did so, the brightness of the room nearly blinded him. After waiting a couple of minutes, Luke slowly started to open his eyes, this time giving them time to adjust to the light. Once Luke's eyes were open, he began looking around trying to figure out where he was and why his entire body hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. While Luke was turning his head slowly to look around better, an elderly woman came into the room.

"Oh, good yer awake. We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." The woman said kindly. Luke didn't know who she was, but for some reason, something told him that he could trust her.

"Wh-where am I?" Luke asked his voice raspy. The woman walked over to him and sat down in an old wooden folding chair.

"Yer in Hazzard. My husband found you in our backyard, you've been unconscious for the past six hours. We would've taken you to the hospital, but our car is under a tree limb, and all our means of communication are gone right now," The lady said as she carefully wiped Luke's face with a cool damp washcloth. "I'm Mary Hannover by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hannover, my name is…I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember my name."

"Oh, it's alright dear. Don't strain yerself, it'll come to you after you've gotten some rest."

"Alright, but I can't help but feel as though I've got something important to remember. Like someone I know is in trouble." Luke said groggily as he started to drift off to sleep. Mary started to get up to leave, but was stopped by a gentle grip on her lower arm. Mary turned around and saw Luke looking up at her, his crystal blue eyes showing just how confused and frightened he was.

"What is it dear?" Mary asked in a soothing voice.

"Please stay until I go to sleep." Luke waited until he was certain that Mary was going to stay before letting go of her arm.

"Alright." Mary replied with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Luke said as he let out a yawn that sent a shot of pain through his chest causing him to wince. Luke knew he probably had a couple of busted ribs, and judging from the fiery pain in his left leg, that he ad probably broken his leg. What other injuries he had, he could only guess. It wasn't long before Luke drifted off into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile at Tri-County Emergency, Boss Hogg, Alex, and an unconscious Bo were just arriving at the hospital.

"Alex, go get a doctor and a stretcher." Boss ordered. Without saying a word, Alex hurried inside to fetch a doctor. A minute or so later, Alex, along with a younger looking doctor, and several nurses came out with a stretcher. The doctor, along with the help of the nurses carefully lifter Bo out of the car and onto the stretcher. Boss knowing he wouldn't be able to leave the hospital until Bo was settled in, went inside to wait in the emergency room lobby. What seemed like forever to the impatient commissioner, but in reality had only been about five hours. The young doctor who had taken Bo back, came out and stood in front of the doors looking at papers on a clipboard. Boss recognized him, and stood up and walked over to greet the doctor.

"Hello Doctor, um…" Boss began realizing he didn't know the doctor's name.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Scott Toole. Are you here for the young man brought in earlier?"

"My name is Jefferson Davis Hogg, but you can call me J.D., now which young man would that be that was brought in here earlier?"

"The young man with blond hair, who, excuse my French, looked like he'd been through hell and back."

"Oh, that young man. How is he doc?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, he ain't doing very well. The type of injuries he sustained are only possible from a high altitude fall, in fact I'm quite amazed your son's even alive right now. He had internal bleeding, but we managed to get that under control, he has a hairline fracture in his upper arm and several broken ribs, one of which came close to puncturing one of his lungs. He also had his left knee severely dislocated. What worries me though is the fact that he's still unresponsive."

"Is it alright if I see him?" Boss asked with genuine concern. Sure he disliked the Dukes, but when one of them was injured as bad as Bo was, then he grew extremely concerned.

"Yes, but only for a little while. Try talking to him, to get him to wake up. The sooner he wakes up, the better."

"Alright, um, what room is he in?"

"Room 143."

"Alright, thank you doc." Boss said as he started looking for Bo's room. Boss found the room without any problems. Not sure if he should go inside or not, Boss thought about it for a minute before deciding to go in. slowly turning the door knob, Boss took several slow steps inside before closing the door quietly behind him.

Meanwhile in Hazzard, Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter still hadn't had any luck finding the boys. With the phone lines down, and almost all of the CBs in town out, all they could do was ask people if they'd seen them and ask them to keep their eyes open.

"I just don't know where they could be, it's almost as if they'd been knocked off the face of the planet." Jesse said sadly.

"It'll be alright Uncle Jesse. We'll find them, and when we do, we'll throw the biggest party for them in the history of Hazzard County." Daisy said as she put her arm around her uncle's shoulders.

"Yeah, them boys are tougher then nails. We've just gotta keep lookin'. It's possible that they're still hiding somewhere too." Cooter said trying to reassure his friends.

"Yeah, I hope yer right Cooter. We just gotta keep lookin' and prayin' that we find them." Jesse said as they continued their search.

Meanwhile at the Hannover's residence, George was just coming back in from having been outside cleaning up the yard.

"Mary dear, how's the young man doing?"

"He woke up for a few minutes earlier, but when he went to tell me his name, he said he couldn't remember. I think he may have gotten a head injury."

"I got the limb off the car, and I managed to get it started, but it died after a minute. I'll have to work on it before we can get him to the hospital."

"Alright, I got dinner almost done. I'm going to try to get him to eat something, so he can keep his strength up."

"Alright, I'll go wash up and come help you set the table." George said as he headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Poor Luke, he can't remember who he is, and poor Bo, he still hasn't rejoined the land of the living yet. Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter are all worried about them boys, not knowing they're closer then they seem to be.**

**Okay, now ya'll know what to do, and in case yer new at this, push the little purple button and tell me what ya think. i love yer comments:-)**


	4. Chapter 4:Two Lost Sheep and a Lost Hogg

**Hey ya'll, sorry I didn't update sooner. I was at my aunts house last couple ofnights and I didn't have any way to work on this chapter from there. But here is the next chapter. I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story. It's yer reviews that keeps me writing. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Two Lost Sheep and a Lost Hogg

It had been almost twenty four hours since the twister, and Luke's condition was slowly deteriorating. The Hannover's tried all they could to help Luke, but without any transportation or any kind of communication, they couldn't get him the proper help it wasn't looking to good for him. Luke still wasn't sure who he was or where he lived, and the only time he ever woke up, was to try to eat something, or to take care of personal business.

It pained Mary and George deeply having to watch the young man suffer and them not being able to help him in any way. While Mary was fixing breakfast and George was outside picking up more trash and other items, a dark blue sedan pulled up the drive way. Not expecting company, George grew curious as to who was visiting. Going over to greet the unexpected arrival, as he got closer to the car, he could just barely see who it was.

"Why Sara Beth, what are you doing here?" George asked.

"Hey big brother, I heard about the twister and I just had to see if you and Mary were alright."

"Yes we're fine, but I'm glad you're here."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." George said as he led his sister into the house. Mary heard someone come in, and went to see who. She was surprised and happy to see her sister-in-law and best friend, Sara Beth.

"Sara Beth, I'm so glad to see you." Mary said as she gave Sara Beth a hug. Returning the hug, Sara Beth turned to her brother and his wife still wondering what George wanted to show her.

"George, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, yes that's right, c'mon."

"Alright." Sara Beth said as she followed George into the living room where Luke had been staying. At first Sara Beth didn't see Luke lying on the couch, but after a minute, she finally noticed him.

"Oh, who's this?"

"We're not sure. We found him yesterday in the backyard after the twister. We need to get him to the hospital, cause he may have a head injury." George explained.

"Oh, well let's get him into my car and we'll take him to Tri-County Emergency." Sara Beth said. Nodding, George walked over to Luke's side.

"Hey there son, we're gonna get ya to a doctor now. My sister here is gonna help us." Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked at George. George carefully helped Luke out to Sara Beth's car. Once Luke was settled in the car, Sara Beth, George, and Mary got in and headed towards Tri-County Emergency.

* * *

Bo was still out of it and hadn't done so much as twitch a finger. Boss still hadn't been able to get a hold of Jesse to let him know he had found Bo, so he decided to stay at the nearest hotel to the hospital, even though he hated parting with the fifty dollars it cost to stay each night. Because the main road leading back into Hazzard was blocked from the twister, Boss didn't really have much of a choice but to stay in a hotel. Deciding to go see how Bo was doing to pass the time, Boss drove himself from the hotel to the hospital.

Once he was there, he got out of the car and walked inside and made his way to Bo's room. When Boss got to Bo's room, he saw Bo's doctor come walking out of the room, a frown on his face. Because the doctor was looking at his clipboard, he didn't see the short round man in white standing next to the door until it was too late. The doctor walked right into Boss, the doctor dropping his clipboard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Hogg." Doctor Toole said apologetically as he bent down to retrieve his clipboard. Normally Boss would be steaming mad if someone ran into him, but because of the fact he was in a hospital, and from being concerned about Bo, he accepted the young doctor's apology.

"It's alright Dr. Toole," Boss said as he straightened his white suite up. "Is there something wrong?"

"Mr. Hogg, I'm concerned about Bo. He still hasn't responded to any of the tests we've done on him, which has us worried. Maybe if you try talking to him again, maybe he'll finally respond."

"Alright, thank you Doc." Boss said as he shook the doctor's hand. Boss walked inside of Bo's room and saw Bo lying on the hospital bed, several different machines hooked up to him. One to monitor his heart rate, another to monitor his breathing, and two different IVs coming out of his left hand. He also had two small tubes that were connected behind his head and went to his nose to help him get the correct amount of oxygen his body needed.

Boss was a bit surprised by all the machines that were in the room. The only sound inside the room that met Boss' ears, was the steady beeps, buzzes, and hums from the machinery and the slow, but steady drip of the IVs. Even though Boss and the Dukes were like enemies, whenever Boss had been in trouble, the Dukes were there to help him get out of the mess he had managed to get into. Pulling up one of the chairs in the room, Boss took a seat next to Bo's bed.

"You better wake up boy, or I'll tell yer Uncle Jesse that he let ya sleep in. and I know he wouldn't be too happy to hear that." Boss said to Bo. Boss was a bit surprised when he didn't get a response. He knew Bo was always the most energetic one of the two Duke boys and the one who tended to get himself and Luke into so much trouble. Even though Boss really hated it when the Dukes foiled one of his money making schemes, it hurt Boss somewhat to see one of them hurt. Boss spent the next hour or so talking to Bo, which was a very unusual thing for him to do.

* * *

Jesse, Daisy, Cooter, and a few friends of theirs had been searching all morning and late into the afternoon without any luck. They were about to head back to their homes to rest, when Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane came driving down the road towards the Dukes and Cooter. Slamming on his brakes and turning the wheel sharply to the right, Rosco managed to stop sideways in the middle of the road, right in front of the Dukes and Cooter. Slamming on their brakes to keep from hitting the side of Rosco's car, Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter got out of their cars after they stopped, and stormed over towards Rosco.

"Rosco P. Coltrane! What's the big idea stopping in the middle of the road like that?" Jesse yelled. When Rosco stepped out of his car, Jesse saw that Rosco didn't look to happy. Instead he looked extremely worried and upset.

"Jesse, the reason I stopped you is because I need yer help," Rosco managed to say. "Jesse, my lil' fat buddy has done gone missin' and I tried reachin' him on the CB and I've been all over this county tryin' to find him. He was supposed to be back yesterday." Rosco said on the verge of tears.

"Oh great, now Boss is gone missin' too." Jesse said depressingly.

"What do you mean missin' too?" Rosco asked curiously. Because Rosco had been out messing around, he hadn't heard about Bo and Luke going missing too.

"Rosco, we've been out since that twister it tryin' to find Bo 'n Luke. You haven't seen them by chance, have you?" Jesse asked hopeful that the sheriff had seen them somewhere safe and sound.

"No I can't say that I have seen them." Rosco said.

"Alright, if you see them, can you please let us know?"

"Sure thing Jesse."

"Thanks, we'll let you know if we see Boss." Jesse said as the group headed back to their vehicles. After Rosco pulled away, Jesse and Daisy took off behind him in the pickup, and Cooter followed them in his tow truck. Not only did they have to find the boys, but now they had to find Boss Hogg.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it. Now ya know what to do. (Incase ya don't or ya forgot (which I tend to doa lot LOL, forget that is.) Please push the little purple button in th corner and tell me what ya thought of it. **


	5. Chapter 5: He’s Awake!

**Here's chapter 5. Hope ya'll enjoy it. Ya know what to do at the end.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: He's Awake!

Boss Hogg was just getting ready to step outside the hospital, when he was nearly run over by a doctor and several nurses rushing someone back to the ER. An elderly couple and a younger woman came in behind the doctor and nurses. The couple and woman took a seat in the lobby to await word on the person that was just brought in. it wasn't until after Boss got a good look at the couple did he recognize who they were.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hannover, what brings you here?" Boss asked as he took a seat next to George.

"We found a young man yesterday in our backyard that was injured badly. We just now got a source of transportation from my sister, Sara Beth," George explained. "What brings you here Mr. Hogg?"

"Um, well I too found a young man that was severely injured. He's been here since yesterday. Um say, what did the young man look like?"

"Well, he has dark hair, and he's about 5' 8". We don't know what his name is due to the fact he don't remember and he didn't have any identification on him." George said.

"That sounds like Luke Duke." Boss said to himself.

"What was that Mr. Hogg?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew. Tell me, is the main road to Hazzard still blocked off?"

"No, they got that cleared away sometime last night."

"Well alright. Thank ya Mr. Hannover." Boss said as he walked out of the hospital. Boss walked out to his car and got in. After sitting for a minute, he started the engine and drove out of the hospital parking lot. After waiting for the traffic to clear enough to get out, Boss took off down the road towards Hazzard. The Hannover's had been waiting for about three hours before anyone came out. The same doctor who had been taking care of Bo came out, looking at some papers on a clipboard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hannover?" the young doctor called.

"That would be us." George said as he, Mary, and Sara Beth stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is he?" Sara Beth asked.

"Well, I'm quite surprised he's even alive right now. His injuries are quite similar to those of another patient that we have here. Can you tell me exactly where it was that you found him?"

"We found him in our backyard." George said.

"In what county?"

"Hazzard."

"Hm, did something happen in Hazzard yesterday? Because this is the second case like this from Hazzard."

"There was a twister yesterday afternoon. Our house didn't get hit to badly, but we did get a lot of debris and that young man we found."

"Hm, that may explain how he got in your yard then."

"Yes it would explain a lot. Would it be alright if we saw him?"

"Yes I'll allow you to see him, but I ask that you go one at a time."

"Alright, thank you doctor, um…"

"Oh yes, my name is Doctor Scott Toole. He is room 143. There is another patient in there, so you'll need to keep your voices down."

"Alright, thank you again Dr. Toole." George said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Hannover. If you need anything you can go to the nurse's desk. To get to it from room 143, you turn left and go down the first hallway on your right. It'll be straight ahead. You shouldn't be able to miss it." Doctor Toole said as he went to check on another patient. The Hannover's headed towards Luke's room to see how he was doing. After walking around looking for the room, they finally came across it. It had been decided that George would go in to see Luke first, followed by Mary, and then Sara Beth. Not realizing he was being watched, George made his way as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the other patient. Quietly pulling a chair closer to Luke's bed, George took a seat. Not knowing what to say, George just sat there watching Luke.

He thought that it was sad to see such a young man lying in the hospital with numerous machines and other things attached to him. Luke had a cast on his right arm, making it clear that he had a broken arm, a cast on his left leg, indicating the same thing, a splint on his right wrist, indicating that it was most likely sprained, and bandages on his chest from the numerous cuts, two of which required five stitches each. It was a couple of minutes later that George started to get the feeling that he was being watched.

Turning around slowly, George looked around the room, but saw no one, except for the two young men in the room, neither one moving. George turned back around and started watching Luke again, still not knowing what to say, and no matter what he did, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Finally not being able to stand the feeling anymore, George got up and started for the door, not realizing at first that he had turned his attention to the young blond on the other side of the room.

Not expecting to see what he saw, George jumped a little. There lying on the bed looking at him with big baby blue eyes that held the look of confusion and fear was Bo, with a look on his face like he didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, you startled me. I didn't wake you, did I?" George said as he watched the young man. Not saying anything, Bo turned his head towards where Luke lay, looking at him with curiosity. Because Bo was still out of it when they brought Luke in, he didn't know how or when Luke had gotten there.

"Is everything alright?" George asked worried that something was wrong with the young man other then his injuries.

"I'm alright," Bo said his voice raspy. "But, who's he?" Bo asked as he pointed as best as he could with his good arm. Even though he was being careful, he still managed to pull the IVs in his hand, which caused him to flinch a little.

"I'm not sure of his name, see, we found him in our yard and he don't remember his name. Oh, by the way my name is George Hannover."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hannover."

"Oh, please just call me George. Mr. Hannover just sounds too formal." George said with a caring smile. Before Bo could say anything more, a rather big yawn escaped him, causing a sharp pain to flare up in his chest, which made him wince. George decided to let his wife and sister have some time visiting with Luke, before they left.

"I gotta go now. My wife and sister will be coming in to see the other young man, you take care now." George said as he gently patted Bo's shoulder. Bo just lay on the bed watching the old man leave.

Back in Hazzard, Boss was just arriving at his office at the Boars Nest. Boss got out of his car, having forgotten about his driver, and ran inside as fast as his short fat legs could carry him. Not expecting to see Rosco in his office, Boss nearly had a heart attack from the surprise of seeing his brother-in-law sitting in his barber chair.

"Rosco! What in sam hill are you doin' here?" Boss practically yelled. Rosco not having heard Boss come in, Rosco jumped out of the chair and fell on the floor. Mumbling as he stood up, he turned around and saw Boss standing in the doorway looking mad.

"Khew, khew, Oooh, it's so good to see you little fat buddy, I thought that twister done sucked you up like it did the Duke boys." Rosco cooed not realizing what he said. Boss looked at Rosco for a moment before saying anything. Boss reached up and pulled Rosco's head down so his right ear was even with Boss' mouth.

"Rosco I know where the Duke boys are. They're over at Tri-County Emergency, but don't you go tellin' Jesse, Daisy, Cooter, or anyone else for that fact, ya hear?" Boss whispered rather loudly in Rosco's ear.

"Uh, why don't you want me to tell anyone? Cause Jesse, he's mighty worried 'bout Bo and Luke."

"Because you pea brain, Luke Duke has amnesia from what this old couple said, and the doctors at the hospital think that Bo's my son. If Jesse Duke were to go there to see them, then what I have planned won't work."

"But Boss, remember when Bo had amnesia and that doctor said that it'd wear off his brain in a few days? What about Luke? It'll wear off his brain in a few days too, won't it?"

"Which is why we gotta pin what I have in store for the Dukes as soon as possible. And that's another reason why Jesse can't know where they are."

"But Boss…"

"No buts. Now get out on patrol while I start getting things ready." Boss said as he let go of Rosco's head. Mumbling, Rosco walked out of Boss' office and headed for his patrol car. Even though Rosco didn't really like the Dukes, he knew that what Boss was probably thinking of doing was wrong. Still mumbling when he got in his patrol car, Rosco turned to his loyal basset hound, Flash.

"That fat little meadow muffin. Plannin' on pinnin' something on the Dukes, after all they been through enough the last couple of days. I think I should tell Jesse, after all he has the right to know where his nephews are." Rosco said as he patted Flash's head. Flash just let out a yawn and went to sleep. Rosco pulled out of the Boars Nest parking lot and went off to find Jesse to tell him the news.

* * *

**That Boss Hogg is somethin' else.Plannin' on pinning something on the Duke boys after all they been through. Okey dokey, ya'll know what to do now. Push the little purple button, I know you wanna.**


	6. Meeting Each Other All Over Again

**Here's chappie 6! Hope ya'll enjoy! You know what to do at the end. **

**A/N: The only characters that appear in this chapter are Bo, Luke, and Dr. Toole. The rest will be back next chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Meeting Each Other All Over Again

At the hospital, a young nurse with dark brown hair and brown eyes was going to Bo and Luke's room to check on both of them before her shift ended for the night. Bo, who had just fallen asleep, was awakened by the nurse changing Luke's IV. Bo being curious looked over at the nurse and watched what she was doing, keeping quiet the entire time. When she was done with Luke, the nurse turned around and jumped a little when she saw Bo watching her.

"Oh, you startled me." The nurse said as she walked over to check Bo's IV. Bo didn't take his eyes off of the nurse, mostly out of curiosity as to what she was doing and partly from the fact he thought she was pretty.

"So, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Tired. My head and chest hurt." Bo said in a barely audible voice.

"Alright, I'll go get Dr. Toole." The nurse said as she turned to walk out of the room. Bo didn't respond, instead he turned his attention to the unconscious man lying in the bed next to his. Bo couldn't help but shake the feeling that he somehow knew who he was, but he couldn't place a name or anyway of how he could possibly know him. Bo had drifted to sleep after a couple of minutes, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep, it was instead filled with a nightmare.

_

* * *

Bo was running as fast as he could along side his cousin. Both of them were trying to get to an old drainage ditch that their uncle had dug a few years back to help keep the front yard of the small farm that they lived on from flooding when it rained. They had almost made it to the ditch where they would be safe from the pursuing twister, but just before the cousins reached the ditch, fell to the ground. Stopping to see what had happened, Bo saw his cousin lying in the mud, unmoving. Knowing he couldn't leave his cousin, Bo turned around and ran over to his cousin's side. Luke was unconscious and the twister was closing in fast. Bo didn't have enough time to react before there was a severe pain going through his head as he fell to the ground, unconscious. _

* * *

Bo awoke with a start, his breathing heavy and painful. Bo tried to slow down his breathing enough to where it wasn't so painful. Bo wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, just as he got his breathing under control again, Dr. Toole came into the room. He walked over and stood next to Bo, a clipboard in his hands. 

"Good evening Bo, how are you feeling?" Dr. Toole asked kindly. Bo looked at him for a moment before he responded.

"My head and chest hurts." Bo said barely above a whisper. The doctor didn't reply right away, instead he looked at his clipboard, and wrote some things down.

"Alright, on a scale from one to ten, ten being the most severe, and one being the least, what would you rate the pain in your head?" Dr. Toole asked. Bo thought for a minute before answering.

"Four."

"Alright, now what about your chest?"

"Seven."

"Alright." Dr. Toole said as he helped Bo sit up enough so he could listen to his breathing. Bo winced at the amount of pain that went through his chest as he sat up. It seemed that every muscle in his body was protesting him sitting up. Dr. Toole put his stethoscope on and began listening to Bo's breathing. Bo shivered a little from the cold stethoscope touching his bare skin. Once the doctor was done, he helped lay back down, which proved to be just as painful as sitting up. The doctor then started listening to Bo's heart.

"Well, your breathing sounds normal and your heart beat is good. I'd say that the pain is from your ribs and muscles. You do have several fractured ribs, and because of your injuries, your muscles have stiffened. I'll go get some painkillers that can be administered through your IV." Dr. Toole explained. Bo looked at the doctor for a moment before what he had said sunk in. Instead of answering, Bo turned his attention back to Luke.

While Dr. Toole had been checking on Bo, Luke had started to wake up. The doctor's attention was taken off Bo, when he heard a faint moan coming from the other bed. Looking over at Luke, Dr. Toole was glad to see him starting to come around. Walking over to check on Luke, Dr. Toole started asking Luke the same thing he asked Bo a few minutes earlier.

"Good evening Luke, how are you feeling?" Dr. Toole asked. The reason he knew Luke's name was because he had seen him a few weeks earlier when Luke had stepped on a nail and had to get it looked at and to get a tetanus shot so he wouldn't get sick. Luke looked at the doctor for a moment confused. It took him a moment before he realized that must be his name.

"I hurt…"

"Where do you hurt?"

"All over…"

"Okay, on a scale from one to ten, ten being the most severe, and one being the least, what would you rate the pain?"

"Five…"

"Alright, are you having any problems breathing?"

"No…"

"Alright." Dr. Toole said as he started checking Luke over. After seeing nothing further to be concerned about, the doctor let Luke relax again.

"I see nothing else wrong, other then your previous injuries. Now, I'm going to get the painkillers for you both. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dr. Toole said as he left the room, leaving the two young men alone. Both of them remained silent for a few minutes, that is until Bo broke the silence.

"I'm Bo, what's yer name?" Bo asked in a whisper since talking loud hurt his chest. Luke looked over at Bo, unsure of what to say. Finally deciding to say something, Luke began with his name.

"My name's Luke."

"Nice to meetcha."

"Nice to meet you too. Why are you whispering for?" Luke asked curiously, speaking in a normal tone, although his voice was a little scratchy.

"It hurts to talk loud."

"Oh, I see, so why are you here?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. To tell you the truth, I don't remember anything from before I woke up. Why are you here?"

"I'm like you, I don't remember. One minute I'm waking up in a house and then the next thing I know I'm here talking to you."

"Ya know, this my sound strange, but I feel like I know you."

"Yeah, I kinda feel the same way about you. That is strange. It's like we've met somewhere before."

"Yeah, it's still strange though." Bo whispered just before letting out a painful yawn that made him wince. Luke noticed that and wondered if Bo was alright.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, my chest just hurts is all." Bo said as he gently rubbed his aching chest. Luke looked at him not sure of what to say next. Since he couldn't remember anything, there really wasn't anything he could think of to talk about. The doctor came back in a few minutes later and put the painkillers in both Bo and Luke's IVs. After the doctor was finished, he left the room and left Bo and Luke alone once again. Neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked that. Ya'll know what to do now. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bo and Luke Hogg?

**Here's chappie 7! I wanna give a big thanks to everyone who's reviewd so far, and to everyone letting me know how to spell tetanus. I feel better knowing how to spell it now :-) Well, enough jabber, on to the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Bo and Luke Hogg?

Rosco had been searching for Jesse and Daisy ever since he left Boss' office at the Boars Nest. The very first place he had went to was the Duke farm. Rosco was shocked at how badly the farm looked and knew that the Dukes probably wouldn't be there since there was so much damage and the small farm house wasn't even fit for a roach to live in at the moment. Rosco pulled out of the driveway and headed down Mill Road, thinking that the Dukes would probably be in town right now.

Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter were getting ready to start searching the back roads once again and then head over into the other counties, Jesse and Daisy taking Sweetwater and Cooter taking Chickasaw. Rosco was just coming into town when he saw Jesse and daisy heading towards the Sweetwater County line. Rosco turned around and started following them, lights flashing. Jesse looked in his rearview mirror and saw the pursuing sheriff.

"What's Rosco want now?" Jesse said in a rather annoyed tone. Daisy turned around and saw Rosco.

"I dunno." Daisy replied. Jesse not knowing the news Rosco had to tell them, started speeding up, not wanting to be sent to jail for one of Boss Hogg's schemes. Rosco picked up the CB mic and started talking, hoping that he was on the same channel as the Dukes.

"_This is Sheriff Roscoooo P. Coltrane, Jesse I need ya to pull over."_

"We don't got time Rosco. We're in a hurry." Jesse said in response.

"_Jesse please, it's important. I know where Bo and Luke are." Jesse_ looked at Daisy, before slowing down to a stop. Once the old white pickup was completely stopped, Jesse and Daisy jumped out and ran over to where Rosco's car was just coming to a stop. Before Rosco could get out, Jesse and Daisy were at his car door, demanding answers.

"Calm down Jesse, Daisy. I'll tell ya where they are as soon as ya hush." Rosco said as the Dukes started quieting down.

"Alright Rosco, where are m' nephews? They better not be in jail."

"They ain't in jail Jesse, they're, um…"

"They're what Rosco?" Jesse asked getting more impatient and worried with each passing second.

"Well, they're at the hospital." Rosco said slowly.

"Are they alright?"

"Well, Boss said that Luke's got amnesia. And he didn't say anything about Bo." Rosco said forgetting what Boss had told him about the doctors thinking Bo was his son. Jesse and Daisy looked at each other, still worried, but relived that they know where the rest of their family was.

"Alright, thank ya Rosco." Jesse said as he and Daisy rushed back to the truck. Jesse picked up the CB mic and started calling Cooter to let him know the news.

"Sheppard to Crazy C, ya got yer ears on come back?"

"_Might be crazy, but I ain't dumb, Crazy Cooter comin' at ya, did ya find them? Come back."_

"Yeah, we know where the boys are. They're at the hospital."

"_Alright, which hospital would that be, Atlanta Memorial or Tri-County Emergency?"_

"Uncle Jesse, Rosco never told us which one." Daisy said before Jesse responded to Cooter's question.

"Cooter, we're not sure, Rosco never told us which one they's at."

"_Well, there's only two choices, so I'll take Tri-County, and ya'll can take Atlanta Memorial." _

"Alright Cooter, let us know if ya find out anything."

"_Will do Uncle Jesse. I'm gone."_ With that, the Dukes and Cooter went off to check their designated hospitals.

While everyone else had been busy in Hazzard, Boss had been making his way back to Tri-County to carry out the first step of his plan to get the Duke boys out of his hair, what little hair he had left that is, for good. Since Boss knew that Luke had amnesia, he figured he could fool Luke into thinking Boss was related to him, just like he did to Bo when he had amnesia.

Boss arrived at the hospital and ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him. When he arrived at room 143, Boss was surprised to hear talking coming from inside. What Boss didn't know was that Bo was awake and that Luke was in the same room as Bo. So when Boss walked in the room, he got a big surprise. Bo and Luke stopped talking and looked at the fat commissioner standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Luke asked curiously.

"Why, it's me sonny boy. You had me quite worried there for a while. You both did for that fact." Boss said with a fake smile. The boys looked at each other for a minute, both of them equally confused. Bo was the first to speak, finally able to talk normally without his chest hurting.

"Are you our daddy?"

"Why yes, yes I am sonny, your name is Bo Hogg," Boss said pointing to Bo. "And you're Luke Hogg." Boss finished pointing to Luke.

"Luke Hogg?"

"Bo Hogg?"

"Uhu, Bo Hogg, and Luke Hogg. You both live with me and your momma, Lulu." Boss said with that fake smile of his. Before anything else could be said, one of the nurses that had been taking care of the boys that day came in.

"Oh, Mr. Hogg, I'm glad you're here." The nurse said as she noticed Boss.

"Oh, why is that?" Boss asked pretending to be curious, but thinking he already knew the answer.

"Dr. Toole wanted me to see if you had stopped by so I could give you these." The nurse said as she handed some papers to Boss.

"What are these?" Boss asked looking at the papers.

"They're release forms for Bo. I need you to fill these out and then Bo should be ready to go home. He's recovering quite nicely and we see no further reason to keep him any longer."

"Alright, now what about my other boy, Luke? When can he be released?"

"Well, we had been waiting for some more information and for a last name before we could release him."

"Well, I have all the information you need. His last name is Hogg, he's twenty-four years old, and lives with me, his momma, that's Lulu, and his brother, Bo." Boss lied. The nurse not ever having met Boss had no idea about how much he tended to lie, so she believed him.

"Alright, that had been all we were waiting on before we could get any papers ready for his release. I'll go get the paper work for him and let the doctor know."

"Thank ya kindly." Boss said once again using his fake smile. Boss sat down in one of the chairs and started filling out the forms.

Meanwhile at that same moment, Cooter was just walking up to the front desk in the waiting room.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you could help me out." Cooter asked the tall black haired woman who was sitting behind the desk.

"Why yes, what can I do for ya?" She asked.

"Well, I was wonderin' if you have anyone here by the last name Duke."

"Let me check the files real fast." The receptionist said as she started checking the files. After a few minutes of searching, she turned back to Cooter.

"I'm sorry sir, but there isn't anyone here with the last name Duke."

"Alright, much obliged." Cooter said as he tipped his cap before walking out of the hospital. Going back to his tow truck, Cooter picked up the CB mic and called Jesse.

"Crazy C to Sheppard and Bopeep, ya'll got yer ears on, come back."

"_This is Bopeep, any luck Cooter?"_

"That's a big negatory."

"_The same here too."_

"You don't s'pose that Rosco heard wrong, do you?"

"_I dunno, but knowing Rosco, he probably did."_

"Yeah, so what're we gonna do now?"

"_Well, let's head back to the garage and we can think of something there."_

"Alright, I'm gone." Cooter said as he put the mic down. Sighing, Cooter headed back towards Hazzard, the whole time trying to think of where his friends could be.

* * *

**Oh boy, Bo and Luke Hogg, that's sure strange sounding. I sure hope the Dukes and Cooter can find them and talk some sense into them, otherwise I hate to see what kind of trouble they could get into being Hoggs. Ya'll stick around, ya hear?**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Hazzard

**Hey ya'll, here's chapter 8. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end.

* * *

**

Chapter8: Back to Hazzard

After Boss finished filling out the release forms for both Bo and Luke, they were released with strict bed rest orders. Because of Bo's knee, and the fact his arm was in a cast, meant he couldn't use crutches until his arm was healed, so he had to use a wheel chair until then. Luke on the other hand was able to use crutches, but he had to take it easy while using them since he had just had the splint on his wrist removed the day before. His wrist turned out to be quite sore, but he somehow managed.

"Alright boys, we're going over to the Boars Nest, and your gonna stay there and rest up. I closed it up this week just for you two." Boss said with that fake smile of his. Bo and Luke looked at each other for a moment before they were helped out to Boss' car. Once they were both settled as comfortably as they could get, Boss ran around to the driver's side and got in. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back towards Hazzard to start getting part two of his plan ready to go.

Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter were just outside of town, having been looking in the backwoods all day, they tried their best not to give up hope on finding the boys alive and well. They had checked everywhere in the county and even in Sweetwater and Chickasaw Counties. It seemed to them that Bo and Luke just dropped off the face of the planet.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm so worried about them. It's been almost three days and there's still no sign of them anywhere." Daisy said as she tried to control her emotions, which proved to be a difficult task.

"Don't worry baby, we'll find them." Jesse said as he tried to comfort Daisy.

"_We should get back to the garage and get something to eat and to rest up. We won't be able keep looking for Bo and Luke if we're too exhausted. And besides we could use something to eat to help keep our strength up."_ Cooter said through the CB.

"Yeah, yer right Cooter." Jesse said into his CB mic. With that, the group headed back to Cooter's garage.

Boss and the boys arrived at the Boars Nest a couple of hours after they left the hospital. Boss got out of his car and helped Luke out of the car first before going and helping Bo. Once they were all ready to go, Boss started talking.

"Alright, here we are, the Boars Nest," Boss said proudly. "This is your home away from home. You two practically live here." Boss said.

"The Boars Nest?" Bo asked confused. "I'm sorry daddy, but I don't remember anything about the Boars Nest."

"Yeah, me either." Luke said in agreement.

"Oh, don't strain yerselves, it'll all come back to you sooner or later." Boss said with that fake smile of his. _'Although I'd rather it be later rather then sooner.'_ Boss thought to himself. Once the boys and Boss were in the main bar room, Boss headed back towards the front door.

"Where ya goin' daddy?" Luke asked.

"I need to get yer Uncle Rosco. You two just stay here and make yerselves comfy, I'll be back as soon as I find him." Boss said, that smile still on his face, as he walked outside. Boss got in his white Cadillac and drove away to where he knew the local sheriff would most likely be at. Bo and Luke were inside the bar looking around trying to remember something about the bar and themselves, but with no luck. At least that's the way Luke thought it seemed, Bo on the other hand had started to remember a few small things.

"Ya know Luke, I seem to remember something about who I am." Bo said suddenly. Luke looked over at his 'brother' confused.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean that I remember something that daddy told me once, it was something about a family, but I can't remember they're names."

"Can you tell me what he said about them?"

"I keep thinking he said that they was no good dirty varmints that always got into everyone else's business."

"Sounds like a bad family."

"Yeah, I think there was three of them too."

"I guess we could ask daddy when he gets back."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bo said. Before either of them could say another word, they both heard a rather loud growling sound.

"What was that?" Luke asked curiously.

"Um, I think that was my stomach. I wish daddy would hurry up and get back."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry myself." Luke said with a laugh. Bo and Luke just waited in the main bar room, talking about nothing in particular, since they really couldn't think of anything interesting to talk about.

Meanwhile in town, Boss' guess as to where his brother-in-law would be, was correct. There sitting in front of the court house was Rosco's patrol car. Looking around to make sure no Dukes or Davenports were around, Boss quickly made his way inside the county court house. Rosco was inside sitting at his desk looking through some wanted posters.

"Rosco, I need you to come with me." Boss said as he started towards his office. Rosco was startled a little by Boss, but quickly followed Boss into his office.

"Uh, what can I do for ya Boss?" Rosco asked.

"Well you can start by shutting your trap and listening," Boss snapped. "Now listen, I got them Duke Boys at the Boars Nest, and I'm gonna need you to go there and watch them while I go take care of something at the bank."

"Uh, but won't they recognize me and try to get away?"

"Rosco, you dipstick, they think you're their uncle and I'm their daddy. And that's exactly what I want them to think until after they're in the pokey for good."

"But Boss, I don't think that you pinnin' somethin' on the Dukes right now is a very good idea."

"Rosco, I don't pay you to run your mouth, I pay you to follow orders, and I order you to watch them Duke Boys until I get back, otherwise I'll divorce your fat sister, Lulu, and make her move back in with you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would and I will if'n you don't your sorry hide over to the Boars Nest!"

"Khew, khew, I'm gone!" Rosco said as he ran out of the court house. 'That fat little meadow muffin…' Rosco mumbled under his breath. Once Rosco was done, Boss headed over to the bank to begin part two of his plan to get Bo and Luke behind bars for good.

* * *

**Well that's that. Hope ya'll liked that chappie, now ya know what to do. Go on, push that little purple button, I know you want to ;-) **


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Give Up

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, I've been really busy the last few days, and by the time I got a chance to write, it was either to late or I was just plum worn out. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. But in the mean time, please enjoy this chapter and you know what to do at the end.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Don't Give Up

At the bank, Boss was busy putting part two of his plan together. Boss was in the bank vault getting some of his money that he'd put in there day before for part two of his plan. He had to make sure he done everything he needed to do to get money into and out of the bank was completely legal for his plan to work the way he wanted it too. After making sure he had the right amount of money, Boss closed the vault and headed out of the bank.

'_Them Duke Boys are gonna be in prison faster then they can drive that orange clunker car of theirs.' _Boss thought happily to himself as he got into his car and started back towards the Boars Nest to put part three of his plan ready.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Boars Nest, Rosco was just arriving at the Boars Nest. Rosco walked into the bar and saw Bo and Luke sitting next to the main bar, talking about nothing in particular. Both of them jumped when Rosco came inside.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"Hey, I think I remember you. Ain't you our uncle?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I'm yer Uncle Rosco. Daddy Hogg sent me here to keep you two outta trouble."

"I see yer a sheriff." Luke said pointing to Rosco's badge.

"Uh, yeah I am. That's what the badge stands for." Rosco said pointing to his badge.

"Is there anything to eat or drink around here?" Bo asked his stomach growling as if it were agreeing with Bo.

"Uh, um, I can get you some water, but ya gotta wait for your daddy to get back to eat." Rosco said.

"Why do we gotta wait for?" Luke asked curiously.

"Um, well I uh…"

"Never mind, I guess water will be alright. When is daddy getting back anyway?" Bo asked Rosco.

"Um, he should be getting back soon." Rosco answered.

"Alright." Bo said. Rosco went and got Bo and Luke a glass of water and sat down next to Luke at the main bar. It was pretty much silent until Boss came back. Boss arrived at the Boars Nest a few minutes later. Instead of using the front door, he went around to the back of the building and entered through the back door that led to his office. Boss quietly made his way over to his safe and put in his combination and opened the door. He then put the money in the safe and closed the heavy door to keep the money safe. Once that was done, Boss then went out the other door that led directly into the barroom.

"Daddy Hogg is back!" Boss announced as he entered the room. Bo, Luke, and Rosco looked up at the announcement from Boss. Bo and Luke both smiled at the sight of their "daddy" walking towards them.

"Hey daddy." Bo and Luke greeted in unison. Boss just used that trademark fake smile of his as he took a seat next to his "sons".

"How're you boys getting along with your Uncle Rosco?"

"Just fine daddy, 'cept he wouldn't get us anything to eat. How's come?" Bo asked.

"Well, let's just say that your Uncle Rosco's cooking would kill a buzzard."

"Is it really that bad?" Luke asked sounding almost thankful that Rosco hadn't decided to cook anything after all.

"Sonny, its worse then that," Boss said as he started puffing on his cigar. "Now, how about I go fix you boys something special?"

"Um, what would that be?" Bo asked.

"My, er I mean our favorite," Boss began as he started to put on an apron. "Raw liver." Boss finished as he went into the kitchen. Bo and Luke looked at each other, neither of them really very hungry anymore.

* * *

Back at Cooter's garage, Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter had run out of places to look for the boys.

"I just don't know where they could be," Jesse said breaking the eerie silence in the garage. "It's almost as if they ain't even on earth anymore."

"I know what you mean Uncle Jesse, but we can't give up yet, not until we have proof that they're um, well you know." Cooter said.

"I know Coot, but where else could they be? I mean we've looked everywhere they could've possibly have been," Jesse began not even having the heart to snap at Cooter for calling him uncle. "We even checked the hospitals and none of them have had any patients with the last name Duke brought in. I just don't know what else to do." Jesse said in an almost defeated sounding tone. Cooter sighed, he knew that Jesse was right, but he also knew that they couldn't give up. Besides that, Cooter had the gut feeling that Bo and Luke were still somewhere in Hazzard. Daisy had been sobbing quietly next to Jesse, listening to the conversation between her uncle and friend.

"We just can't give up Uncle Jesse. I know the boys are alright. We'll find them, you'll see." Daisy said as she gave her uncle a reassuring hug.

"I know Daisy, I know, but it's been three days and we haven't found even a single clue as to where they could be. The only lead we had was from Rosco, but that turned out to be a dead end." Jesse said.

"I know that, but we can't give up hope. If it was us in their place, they'd be out all day and night without so much as a wink of sleep until they found us." Daisy said.

"Yeah, your right. And we're not going to give up, not until them boys are home safe and sound where they belong." Jesse said, a hint of confidence showing in his voice.

"I got an old map of the Tri-County area. We can use that to keep track of all the places where we've looked and haven't looked yet. If they did get sucked up in that twister, then they could be in anyone of the three counties." Cooter said as he got up to retrieve his Tri-County area map. Once Cooter found the map, he opened it up on an old coffee table in his office, which also served as his living quarters.

Even though Cooter had a farm of his own, he rarely ever stayed there. While everyone was looking at the map and trying to figure out where they looked and where they haven't, Cooter was thinking up another plan that the Dukes wouldn't know about until later.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it is a little shorter then the rest. I'll try to make the next one a liitle longer. Well anyways, you know what to do now. Push that little purple button that says go, I know you wanna :-)**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Hope

**Hey ya'll, sorry for the delayed update, but I was stuck there for awhile without any ideas for this chapter. Anyway, here it is, I hope ya'll like it. Please R&R!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: A New Hope

After eating a dinner that quickly made Bo and Luke nauseous, Boss and Rosco helped them out to Rosco's car so that they could go to Boss Hogg's house for the night. Since Lulu, Boss Hogg's fat wife, and Rosco's fat sister, was away at a fat farm, Boss knew that the boys would be safe from being found by the other two Dukes and whoever else was looking for them.

"Rosco, I'm going to go into town and I want you to follow me, but let me go into town alone first, so I can make sure that them meddling Dukes and a certain Davenport ain't around anywhere. We don't want them to tell my boys lies, now do we?"

"Khew, khew, no we don't daddy Hogg." Rosco agreed chuckling that classic Rosco chuckle. Boss went around to the back of the patrol car and looked through the window at Bo and Luke.

"Alright, now I want you boys to mind what your Uncle Rosco tells ya, alright?"

"Yes sir." Bo and Luke said in unison.

"That's my boys. Rosco, I'll be on channel 9, I'll let you know when it's safe to come out of hiding." Before Rosco could answer, Boss took off and ran around and got in his car and started towards town, Rosco and the boys following close behind.

* * *

Jesse and the rest were still trying to figure out where they had yet to look for Bo and Luke.

"Okay, so we've checked around Hazzard Pond, and the woods and fields around there." Jesse said as he put a mark on the map. They had been going over the map all day and the only places they found that they had yet to check were the Boars Nest and the area around there.

"Okay, so the only place left to check would be here." Cooter said pointing to the location of the Boars Nest.

"Alright, then that's where we'll start looking. We can check the Boars Nest and the area around there." Jesse said as he started folding the map up. "If anyone finds anything, then report in on channel 9 on the CB."

"Alright." Cooter said as he headed for his truck. Jesse and Daisy followed close behind.

* * *

Boss had just arrived in town, since it didn't take long for anyone to get to town from the Boars Nest. Rosco was waiting just outside of town like he had been instructed to do. The CB was on channel 9 and Bo and Luke were looking around trying to find something that would trigger their memories. Cooter and the other Dukes had left a few minutes before Boss got into town, so they were long gone. Boss parked in front of his house and picked up the CB mic when he was sure the coast was clear.

"_Rosco, the coast is clear, you can come into town now."_ Boss said.

"Khew, khew, alright Boss, we're coming." Rosco said. Not realizing that he still had his finger still on the button on his CB mic, Rosco turned around and began talking to Bo and Luke.

"Alright Bo and Luke, Boss said that the coast is all clear and that it's safe to go into town." Bo and Luke looked at each other and just shrugged. Rosco turned back around and put his car into gear and headed into town. Unknown to any of them, the Dukes and Cooter heard what Rosco had said.

* * *

Outside of town, Jesse pulled over to the side of the road and waited for Cooter to catch up and stop. Cooter was out of his truck faster then a jack rabbit running on hot sand.

"Did ya'll hear what I just heard Rosco say?" Cooter blurted out as he ran around his truck to meet his two friends.

"We sure did sugah." Daisy said happy that her cousins were alive, but also worried since they were with Rosco and Boss.

"I wonder why they're with Rosco and JD for." Jesse thought out loud.

"I dunno, but I don't like it one bit." Cooter said.

"I agree, we should get into town and see what's going on with them two nephews of mine." Jesse said as he headed back to his truck, Daisy hot on his heels. Both of them were anxious to see Bo and Luke and were also worried about them. Cooter ran back to his truck and climbed in and turned around and headed back towards town, Jesse and Daisy on his tail.

* * *

Back in town, Rosco and the boys were just parking in front of Boss' house. Rosco got out and opened the door to help his 'nephews' out and into the house, keeping a close eye out for any sign of Cooter or the Dukes. After helping his 'nephews' out of the car and into the house, Rosco called for Boss.

"Daddy Hogg, we're here!" Rosco called that silly grin of his stretching from one ear to the other. Boss came out of the kitchen, a red and white checkered apron on and a white chef's hat on his head. If it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing a white suit instead of a chef's outfit, one would think Boss was a chef instead of the owner of nearly everything in Hazzard.

"Your just in time, I just got dinner finished."

"Um, Boss, how did you get dinner finished so quickly?" Rosco asked.

"That's easy dipstick. I made me my favorite, raw liver, and I made hog jowls on cornbread dipped in molasses for Bo and Luke."

"How did you make that last thing so fast?" Rosco asked.

"They're left over's from last night's supper. You nitwit." Boss said as he walked over to Bo and Luke.

"Um, I'm not really hungry right now." Luke said as he looked up at Boss from his spot on the over stuffed white sofa.

"Yeah, same here. I'm still full from earlier." Bo said as he remembered having to eat that raw liver at the Boars Nest earlier that day. The very thought of it made Bo nauseous.

"You boys need to eat to keep your strength up." Boss said with a fake hurt tone in his voice. Bo and Luke looked at each other, both knowing there was no point in trying to talk Boss out of making them eat dinner. After eating a not-so-appetizing dinner, Bo and Luke retreated back to the living room.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"Didn't you have something you wanted to ask daddy?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I did," Luke said as he looked around for Boss. Not seeing him anywhere, Luke started calling for him. "Daddy, I gotta question, and I think it's kinda important." Luke called. Boss came waddling in a few moments later.

"What is it sonny boy?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me the names of that family Bo said you warned him about them, but he couldn't remember their names."

"Family? Oh, you must mean the Dukes. Them Dukes is nothing but trouble."

"What're they're names?"

"Jesse Duke, Daisy Duke, and Cooter Duke," Boss said. Even though he knew Cooter's last name was Davenport and not Duke, he had to make the lie sound believable. "Just so you know incase you ever run into any of them, Cooter Duke drives an old tow truck and has a garage here in town, Daisy Duke drives a white jeep with the name Dixie on the sides and a giant eagle on the hood, and Jesse Duke drives a white pickup truck. Sometimes you'll see them driving an orange clunker car, called the General Lee. It's orange and has a big zero one trimmed in white on both doors and a rebel flag on the roof." Boss explained. Bo and Luke listened carefully, but for some reason the cars and people seemed familiar to them. They didn't give that feeling much more thought though, instead they started focusing on sleep.

"I'm getting tired." Bo said as he let out a yawn.

"Yeah, so am I." Luke said in agreement.

"Well in that case why don't you boys get ready for bed." Boss said.

"Alright." Luke said.

"Since neither of you can get upstairs to your rooms, you boys can sleep down here in the downstairs bedroom. You'll have to share the room, but there are separate beds in there."

"Alright, night daddy." Bo and Luke said in unison.

* * *

**I'm glad Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter heard Rosco on the CB. Maybe they can finally get this whole mess sorted out. Okay, ya'll know what to do. Push the little square button at the bottom and tell me what you think:-)**


	11. Chapter 11: Found

**Hey ya'll, sorry for the long update, but I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to word somethings. Anyway, this is the last chapter. Anyway, on to the story. 

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Found

The Dukes and Cooter got to town in record time. Even though it was nine o'clock at night, Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter were anxious to find out what was going on with the boys. Stopping in front of JD's house, the Dukes and Cooter practically ran up the steps to the front door. Jesse started knocking on the door loud enough to wake the dead.

"Now who in tarnation could that be this time of night?" Boss wondered as he got out of bed and went to answer the door. Boss wasn't the only one who was awaken by the loud knocking. Bo and Luke quietly slipped out of bed and peered outside.

"Wanna go see who it is?" Bo asked Luke in a whisper.

"Sure, why not?" Luke said as they quietly walked out of their room.

Boss opened the door and was surprised to see Jesse standing there, angrier then a wet hen.

"JD, I know you got Bo 'n Luke here!" Jesse shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jesse. Them good for nothing nephews of yers ain't here."

"Don't tell me, I heard you and the dummy, Rosco talking on the CB. Cooter and Daisy were there too." Jesse said angrily. As Boss and Jesse kept arguing, Bo and Luke were getting more confused by the second.

"I'm confused here, how's come daddy's calling us good fer nothin', and he's saying that we're that guys nephews?" Bo asked Luke in a whisper.

"I dunno, Bo, but I aim to find out. C'mon, let's go see what's going on." Luke said in the same tone. Bo and Luke went over to where the feuding Duke and Hogg were standing. Daisy nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her cousins.

"Bo, Luke!" Daisy said happily.

"Okay, you know us, but could you tell us who you are?" Luke asked.

"Luke, it's me, yer cousin Daisy. What's wrong sugah?"

"Daisy? Ya know, that name does sound familiar." Bo chimed in.

"Yeah, it does sound familiar." Luke agreed. It was at that instant that Boss and Jesse realized who was standing in front of Daisy.

"What in tarnation? How'd you Duke Boys get in here?" Boss yelled hoping to convince Jesse that he had no idea they were there the whole time.

"Duke Boys? I thought our last names were Hogg." Luke said confused.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yeah you did say that." Bo said. Boss not being able to think of what to say, just did his classic mumble, stutter routine when he knew he'd been caught with his pudgy little hands in the cookie jar, or in Boss' case, the piggy bank.

"Out!" Boss shouted as he pointed a fat finger at the door. "All of you dang blasted Dukes out now!"

"Does that mean us too?" Bo asked.

"Yes! That means you and you!" Boss shouted pointing at Bo then to Luke. Without asking anymore questions, Bo and Luke quietly left the house following Jesse and Daisy. Cooter remained standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want, Cooter?" Boss asked angrily.

"Well, you just said for the Dukes to leave, you never said anything about Davenports." Cooter said with a smile.

"Alright, Davenports out!" Boss shouted.

"Yes sir." Cooter said with a smile as he left the house and joined the Dukes by the trucks.

"I'm glad we found the boys." Cooter said happily as he rejoined his friends. Cooter noticed that no one else was smiling.

"I don't understand, why did he say that he was our daddy, but as it turns out he wasn't?" Luke asked so confused he thought that his brain would explode.

"Luke, son, he lied to you and Bo. Your last name is really Duke, your cousins and you've lived on a farm with me and Daisy since your parents were killed when you was kids." Jesse said. Bo and Luke looked at him, still unsure of what's true and what's not. "C'mon, let's go home. You boys have your share of excitement for awhile. You need to rest." Jesse said his voice full of kindness and love.

After helping the boys in Jesse's truck, Jesse got in and waited for Cooter and Daisy to get ready, since there wasn't much more room in Jesse's pickup, Cooter let Daisy ride with him, so that the boys weren't so crowded. After making sure they were all set, Jesse carefully pulled the truck back on to the road and drove towards the Duke farm, Cooter and Daisy not far behind.

About thirty or so minutes later, Jesse and the boys pulled up just outside the farm house, Cooter and Daisy close behind. Getting out, Cooter and Jesse helped Bo and Luke inside the house, and to their room. Once they were settled in, Cooter left. Jesse remained behind for a couple of minutes.

"You boys alright?" Jesse asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, we're fine." Luke said answering for both himself and Bo, since Bo was already asleep.

"Alright, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Jesse said as he started to walk out of the room.

Jesse quietly left, closing the door behind him out of habit. Luke lay awake for a little while longer, thinking about the past weeks events. He still wasn't sure what had happened to him and Bo that caused them to get hurt like they were. After a couple of hours, sleep finally claimed Luke, and he feel into a deep sleep.

Over the next couple of days, Bo and Luke started to regain their memories, and within a week they remembered everything from the twister up until the present. Eventually all of their injuries healed and there no further problems, although every once in awhile Bo complained of knee pains, but other then that everything went back to what passes for normal in Hazzard.

The End

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
